If Only She Knew
by kurama-sweethart
Summary: [Shounenai, Cowritten with Zelia Theb] Yusuke has returned and is marrying Keiko, as promised. However, an unexpected turn of events causes emotions to run high. [Kurama x Yusuke]
1. Ch1

**If Only She Knew  
**A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction by kurama-sweethart, featuring the lovely talents of Zelia Theb.

**Focused Pairing:** Yusuke x Kurama  
**Warning(s):** Shounen-ai (boyxboy love) If you aren't mature enough to handle such things with an open mind, than please don't whine tous about it.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for assorted content  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own or claim to own any portion of Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, settings or anything related. Such is (c) Yoshihiro Togashi and a number of others. All rights reserved.

* * *

Doris Smith was an American wedding planner who came from the US to Japan in her late 30's. She weighed over 300 pounds and always seemed to have a huge, giddy smile plastered over her 3 chins. Her strawberry-blonde hair was cut in a boyish bob that bounced non-stop, and her periwinkle blue eyes were always magnified by at least 20 because of the small reading glasses always perched on the tip of her rather large nose. She had chubby yet nimble fingers and fast-moving feet. She was, however, the most organized and design-friendly person on the friggin' planet, earning her wads of cash for planning more weddings than there was numbers in pi.

"American Style?" Keiko Ukimura asked, giving an odd look to her wedding planner.

"Oh, yes dear. I've always wanted to do one since I came here. And I think you and your husband would love it!" Doris placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. "It would suit you well, I say."

Keiko and Yusuke exchanged glances.

"Considering what we're paying you, we'd better like it-Ow!" Yusuke stifled a groan as his fiancée jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm sure we'll love it."

"Marvelous! Now lets get to work on our budget, shall we?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Great."

* * *

The night of the wedding was just slightly less than depressing. It rained. And it rained. And it rained some more. It rained so much that one might fear they would be swept away by the rapids suddenly sweeping the sidewalks. The guests to the unique American-style gathering were soaked, if not from head to toe,up to their knees, and the limos had quite a hard time reaching the front steps of the church. A large, towering steel cross stood quietly, as if silently laughing at the poor people who were to pay for the wedding.

Not that it wasn't a good one. The church was gorgeously decorated, lavishly furnished and deliciously adorned in cakes and treats to suit any taste bud. The gowns were professionally embroidered (If not somewhat expensively), and the flowers were fresh, crisp and sweet.

"Hiei's not here." Yusuke mumbled, eyes darting around the large room. Not that he had expected the small demon to come all the way from the demon plane for his wedding- but it would have been an incredibly pleasant surprise.

"Don't expect anything from shorty, Urameshi." The taller one mentioned, straightening his tie. "He's an ungrateful jerk face."

"Sure." The former-detective said, only half meaning it. "You're just jealous that his sword is more kick-ass than yours."

"What was that!" Kuwabara hollered. The dark-haired one, however, wisely chose to say nothing, and occupied himself with adding more gel to his hair.

"Hey, where's Kurama?" Yusuke suddenly asked, whipping around. "I'd have thought he'd be here by now."

Kuwabara put a finger to his chin. "Y'know, I thought I saw him earlier. Maybe he got stuck in this weather." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I hope not. The Universe hates me. Off all the damn days to flood Tokyo…"

Out of pure coincidence, the door swung open, and a very wet Kurama burst in, followed by Shiori Minamino, his human mother, and her husband Hatanaka, along with Suichi. The redhead closed the umbrella, and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Shuichi! Kuwabara'n I were just talkin' about you."

The hidden fox smiled. "Congratulations, Yusuke."

Shiori approached the detective, bowing slightly before him. "You must be Yusuke," she smiled, giving a sly glance quickly to her son, smirking. "Shuichi has told me so much about you."

"Well, he's told me a lot about you, Mrs.Minamino."

She smiled, and then proceeded with her small group into the chapel. Yusuke and Kurama chuckled in unison as they heard her exclaim (rather loudly) at how nice and unusual their wedding was.

After the greetings had finished and were long gone, the three stood in the entry hallway, making small talk about the unusual weather over small plastic cups of fruit punch.

Suddenly, in a fit of giggles, Botan exploded from the backroom.

"Yusuke!" She shouted. "Get in there! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, y'know!"

Yusuke groaned and mumbled a slur of curses before shuffling to the chapel, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. A hush befell the crowd, and the former-detective swallowed down his fear as he stared back at the large, eager eyes looking at him.

Doris stood in the back, whispering orders and writing down a jumble of illegible things in a small notepad. Soon, (what Yusuke assumed to be wedding music) began to play. Slowly, at first, but then growing as it became more relevant that Keiko was soon to come out.

The ceremony was a blur in Yusuke's eyes- a rapid, fast moving movie with color and pictures and large, superficial smiling faces. He vaguely remembered the American styled gowns, Yukina, Botan and Shizuru marching out, little Suichi coming out with a ring and handing it to him. He knew he should have been paying attention, because the American customs were quite hard to figure out and even harder to memorize- but he couldn't keep focused. He felt his eyes crossing, making every smiling, giddy face times 3. He suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and in desperate need of a cigarette.

And then, finally,Keiko. She walked out, somewhat hesitantly, trying desperately not to trip over the ridiculously long, lacy wedding gown hanging from her shoulders. She had a translucent veil over her face, and a tiara of fresh vines (compliments of Kurama, he was sure) to crown her head. Just like in the rehearsals, she walked slowly, stepping with the soft beat of that annoying wedding music. Yusuke held his breath, and quickly glanced at his two friends a little to his right, hoping for some sort of reassurance. Kuwabara had that goofy grin over his face and winked at Yusuke, mouthing something unintelligent. Stifling the need to smack him in the face, he glanced on to Kurama.

His eyes were unusually vibrant. Although his smile claimed "I'm happy for you", his eyes screamed something…different. Yusuke, however, never big on tact, swept it away with a small (unnoticeable) shrug and averted his attention, once more, at his bride-to-be.

The priest/monk/Christian guy (Yusuke wasn't sure which) began talking very slowly in Japanese, as if afraid his English accent would completely ruin the words he was saying. He was talking some shit about love and cherishing through sickness and health and blah blah. Yusuke didn't pay much attention to this, either. He kept side glancing at the redhead.

"If there is any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said, looking expectantly at the crowd. No one spoke, and Yusuke sighed a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. How could anyone disagree with the choice Yusuke and Keiko had made to marry? Not anyone he knew, for sure.

"I object."

The whole audience whipped around, jaws agape. A black figure had burst through the tall double doors and was now standing completely still at the back of the room.

"Hiei! What the fuck are you doing?" Yusuke slurred, barely able to keep his anger at the fire demon contained. Hiei walked to where the small group was gathered.

"I'm stopping you from making a big mistake, fool." he spat coldly, as if it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the world. Kurama gave him a narrow-eyed glare.

"You are out of line, Hiei." The fox whispered.

"Yeah, shorty! What's your problem?"

Murmurs echoed from the crowd, questioning the intensions of this (rather short) stranger dressed in black. Hiei gave a sly sneer at the fox, which didn't seem to change the cold look Kurama was giving him.

"He doesn't love her." Hiei said, flatly and once again, rolled his eyes as if they were all incredibly dense to miss something so obvious.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I love!" The former-detective spat, voice rising with every syllable. Now, the people in the audience were starting to get antsy and were whispering in fast, undecipherable words.

The Jagan on Hiei's forehead glowed a sickly green color, but remained guarded by the white ward he kept veiling it.

"Now wait a minute!" came a high-pitched screech from the back of the church. "This wedding took quite a lot of planning and hard work!" Doris had emerged from the shadows, hobbling on her thick legs (held up by two puny heels). Yusuke grunted and mumbled something incoherent about how much he'd have to borrow on loan to organize ANOTHER wedding, right as Doris walked up to Hiei and poked him in the chest. "Just who do you think you are, mister? Coming in here to patronize these poor people!" she nearly bellowed, hands waving wildly to signify her frustration.

"Just take a look around you, detective." Hiei said in a low tone. "You'll thank me."

And in a flurry of cape- he was gone.

* * *

Comments? Thoughts? Constructive Critisism? All feedback is welcome and taken with heed- however, nonsense flamings are flat-out ignored. 


	2. Ch2

**If Only She Knew  
**Author's Note: (Zelia) - Hi everyone! Zelia here; plowing away at Chapter 2! The project has finally come to life! Yayness! And back to Yusuke-Kurama fandom for me as well; straying from my usual Yusuke-Hiei.

* * *

I sat there pensively, wondering how on Earth Hiei could have done something so terrible. His intentions meant well, but have undoubtedly done more harm than good. That is a fact most evident by the way the groom-to-be is acting.

I tried my hardest not to look Yusuke; instead choosing to focus on the light reflecting off of the neatly lined bar-glasses. Occasionally our short and young bartender would block my view; most often to check up on said groom.

I've never known him to drown out his sorrows. Yusuke was one who while emotional would face his problems. As far as any of us knew, Hiei's stunt only delayed the marriage. The groom was known for his impatience; however…

I don't believe _impatience_ is a reason to consume sake so heavily. Certainly, there was something else stewing inside of the detective's brain.

"Yo, Kurama. What do you think?"

I blinked out of my momentary trance, and apologized, "Sorry, Kuwabara. I think that perhaps no one will take Hiei seriously, and that the cost of re-planning will be fair or free."

"Yeah right, Kurama," Yusuke jumped in, no slur evident in his speech, "You know Americans. Giving isn't in their nature." I watched him set his sake down, blinking emotion out of his eyes. Slender and masculine fingers tapped nervously against the bar, drumming a beautiful rhythm. To get lost in their music now would be dangerous.

"You should give your fiancée some credit," I suggested, my gaze desiring to meet his. His head slowly lifted; turbulent mocha grasping hold of emerald; stealing my much needed speaking breath; "Many women dream of their wedding day. I doubt your planner is so conniving."

"Damn that demon!" Yusuke cursed, "Where the hell does he get the idea that I don't love Keiko?"

"That squirt just enjoys our misery," Kuwabara grunted. I sensed that our tall friend had said that out of consolation and his own anger, not out of hatred for Hiei. He did respect him, and we all know that the teasing was an attempt to open up our dear friend.

"You're telling me," the other man replied. Man…when did we become men? Perhaps the moment that we had all embarked upon the task of working for Spirit World we grew up; which was much younger than society had set the bar for.

"I mean…" Yusuke continued, looking so much like a mature man, but still a spitting image of the boy that I adored then, "Who the hell else could I love? Botan? Your _sister_? I mean, doesn't he _get it_? Did I propose to either one of them? _NO!_" With the latter comment he pounded his fist on the table, gaining the attention of everyone around us, especially the bartender.

It hurt.

I ached to know what Yusuke's love could feel like. That statement only proved further that I had no way to enter his heart. Women were the first people that came to mind; and a human's sexuality cannot be changed forcefully; though such a thought of doing so sickens me. Being Shuichi; existing in a human world; it is painful and heartrending. This feeling is yet another sample of Youko's karma.

A now fleeting fantasy of Yusuke admitting that his true love was Shuichi Minamino continued its journey into oblivion. Keiko would have taken such a declaration with sadness and despair.

Then again…

"A beer please!" Kuwabara ordered.

"Gimme one too!" Yusuke shouted at the man, only to be told by his friend that the ordered beer was not for him, since he didn't like to partake in alcohol consumption.

This thought does not leave me. Sake is not the medicine for his impatience. No…he is worried what Keiko will think of this situation, perhaps what she will think of him. There could be many reasons he would want to marry her, aside from love…

Does he feel guilty for the many times that his life was in danger? The nights of worry that he had caused her? Was a proposal his way of repairing her? On the other hand, it could be a cover; suppose that he was fighting for another cause; one that wasn't necessary Keiko's love, but instead friendship. What a terrible mess…

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke's voice called to me, "We're gonna jet."

"Yeah," the man to my right remarked, "I gotta catch up on some studies since some finals are comin' up, so would ya mind walking Yusuke home?"

"Of course not," I smiled truthfully, "That is, if our detective wouldn't mind."

"I'm not drunk or anything, I think I can walk myself," Yusuke smirked, "I'm a big boy now, remember?" He stood from his stool, then added, "But I wouldn't mind having someone to complain too." Thank goodness; even the tiniest rejection at this point disheartened me. His impending marriage was the biggest of them all.

We exited the bar, parting ways with Kuwabara at the door, and began to journey toward his home. Rain was rushing rapidly into the sewer grates that lined the pavement; desperately trying to act as if it hadn't tried to flood our dear city earlier in the night. Luckily by now, the sidewalks were only wet with puddles, and cars were non-existent; so getting splashed by a speeding vehicle was not going to happen.

"Great," Yusuke whined, "I'm gonna have to pay for dry-cleaning too. The rain's totally _ruined_ my tux!" He began to waddle, a result of him trying to walk and inspect the cuffs of his pants, and remarked, "Damn it, these puddles are just too damn deep."

I sensed the urge to make him laugh; and what other way aside from flirting could I choose?

"I'll carry you over the puddles if you'd like," I offered, a grin creeping over my lips.

"No need, man. I can just…" However, his sentence was interrupted as I swept him up in my arms and carried him over the next three puddles. His legs; while mildly kicking; did not touch the ground at all, nor made an attempt to. He was too busy laughing at my antics.

"No, no…" I quipped, "That's quite alright. You'll melt in the rain; I know." He playfully punched me in the arm, still giggling, claiming that my hand was tickling his side.

"I guess this is how Keiko's gonna feel when I carry her over the threshold," the man in my arms laughed.

"Oh, no, quite different, I'm afraid," I responded jokingly, "You're very wet, and you won't have the displeasure of introducing your head to a doorframe." After all, I would be very cautious if I _were_ to ever carry him over the threshold of a door…

"Hey!" Yusuke protested, "I ain't a klutz like Kuwabara!"

"I'm only teasing you," I assured him, striding through a rather deep puddle and splashing on purpose.

"Some husband you are!" Yusuke remarked in response to his newfound moistness, "You're getting me all wet!"

"Well," I said sarcastically, putting him down as we were only a few feet away from his building, "Maybe if you weren't cheating on me with Keiko I would have kept you dry!" His face seemed to turn a shade of pink; perhaps my ridiculous humor had embarrassed him.

"Well, thanks for the lift," he winked, "I'll see ya later, Kurama!"

I smiled; moments like that were so precious and deteriorated my pain. Such moments make me love him.

"Good night, Yusuke," I waved, bidding him farewell for the night.

* * *

Comments, reviews, thoughts and constructive feedback taken with thought on improvement- unnecessary flaming flat-out ignored.


	3. Ch3

**If Only She Knew**  
Author's Note: (Moe) Sorry for the delay! School has just ended for me- and I had finals and projects and graduation crap to do, so I had little time to work on this chapter. But enough excuses, it's here now! All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

In the next few days that followed, the rain continued as if some all-powerful deity was throwing some major switch in the weather conditions. One minute, it was pouring and the weather channels were having major panic attacks, cutting in television programs to exclaim that Doom's Day was upon them. The next minute, the sun was shining warmly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was rather confusing, and made watching any TV without missing anything extremely hard indeed. It also made a certain detective feel incredibly bipolar. 

Yusuke hadn't done too much of anything constructive since his wedding-gone-awry situation. The days since the said-disaster had been spent on the couch with a bottle of sake within arms reach, and cheesy daytime TV flashing across the screen. Keiko dropped by everyday during her lunch break (she was working part time and attending the university on the outskirts of town) with some teriyaki to share. These moments were usually spent mulling over the unusual weather or how exactly the young couple were to pay for their second wedding ceremony.

"Well," Keiko said thoughtfully one day, tearing off a piece of chicken and chewing it in a mirrored fashion. "What if we downsized, and just had a smaller traditional gathering?"

Across the table, Yusuke violently tore a leg of lobster from its body with his teeth. "It'd still cost money and in case you've forgotten, we're still broke."

The brunette sent him an angry glare. "In case you've forgotten, Yusuke, I'm the one working and you're the one sitting around here all day sulking."

The former detective chewed slowly on his crustacean. "I'm working on making up some of the school that I missed while I was away. I'm not a total bum, y'know."

Keiko stopped for a moment, pausing to suddenly get a glazed look over her eyes. She leaned across the table and grabbed Yusuke's hands in her own, staring at him with large eyes. "Why now? We don't have the money; you're trying to make up school. Why don't we wait another year?" Her voice was soft.

"Wait?" Yusuke stammered, his face screwed up solemnly. "You've waited for three years already! I don't want you to wait any longer. _I don't want to wait any longer_. Keiko," he paused and gave her hands a firm squeeze. "I love you."

The brunette looked down, suddenly incredibly interested in a small scratch on the finish of the table. "I love you too." She said softly.

* * *

Just a few days later, their eccentric wedding planner called up for another meeting- of which Yusuke was unable to make. Since the couple's small argument in the previous days over who was doing the most work in the relationship, the former spirit detective had applied for several jobs around town, trying to make anything he could, while taking a few courses to make up for the time lost during his stay in Demon World. Hence, while Keiko was off sorting out their new wedding ceremony, Yusuke was shuffling around Tokyo, going into random job interviews (none of which he had heard back from). He was, in fact, feeling a little downtrodden when his fiancée burst in that gloomy, rainy afternoon. 

"Hey, Yusuke!" She called into the living room; setting her purse and the Chinese take-out she had picked up onto the counter.

The previously mentioned spirit detective shuffled in, yawning. "So, how'd your meeting with Miss America go?"

The brunette woman smiled brightly. "Well. We're gonna be able to bypass our 'traditional gathering' and reschedule a new one at the same place."

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow at her as he sat down at the table and unloaded some of the rice and egg rolls. "What's it gonna cost us? I mean, if it's as expensive as the first one…"

Once again, Keiko grinned broadly and plopped down on her chair, placing her chin in her hands and gazing at Yusuke thoughtfully. "Free of charge."

The dark-haired man yelped as he nearly choked on some rice he had already begun to shovel into his mouth. "W-what?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and Yusuke was beginning to see a bit of Botan shining through. "Yup! Apparently Kurama went in yesterday and sorted it all out."

For the second time in the passed five seconds Yusuke nearly swallowed something whole. "Wow. I guess I'd better go thank him, huh?" Suddenly he was standing and shoving on his shoes.

Keiko started to stand as well. "I'll go with you-" but she was cut off.

"Naw, its fine. I sorta wanna thank him myself, y'know? Personally." He reached for his raincoat and an umbrella.

"I'm gonna eat your rice."

"Fine." And he was out the door. It took her a second to realize he was really going. His footsteps faded into the equally faded rain, and as they finally disappeared, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Was this really what they wanted? Did Yusuke really want to marry her? Or did he feel like he had to compensate for something? Keiko sighed and twirled her chopsticks around the empty dish, swirling the leftover sauce into abstract patterns. Did he feel guilty for all those times that she had been left in the dark, only to need to pull information out of Botan? She rested her head in her hands once more. Or did he want some sort of…closure? She wasn't an idiot, far from it- and she had seen the way a certain redheaded teammate had looked at him. Maybe Yusuke had noticed, too? Maybe he thought that their marriage would end all romantic notions between he and Kurama? Maybe it would give him an excuse to turn the fox down, if he ever chose to make a move? There was a sea of possibilities.

In which, all her thinking brought her to the topic of Hiei. She knew that he had Yusuke's happiness in mind. _He doesn't love her_, he had said. What did he mean by that? Was Yusuke really just trying to make it up to her for all the times she had stayed up worrying, or made excuses at school or whatever he felt he owed her? Or maybe…

"No!" she said out loud, laying her head on the table. She wouldn't even think of any other possibilities. Hiei was mistaken. Yusuke loved her. He had to.

She needed him to.

As much as she'd have loved to sulk, Keiko's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden screech of metal against metal. She looked up to the source of the ear-shattering sound.

"Hiei?" She exclaimed, abruptly standing. Her eyes met the small fire demon standing in the middle of the room, the window thrown open and the curtains dancing in the wind (obviously the cause of the obnoxious screech). However, the petite figure only mumbled.

"Hn." He stared at her for a moment, as if he knew something that she didn't, and he was searching for some sort of clue to what she was feeling. She shivered. His eyes bore into hers, and she felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Can I help you?" She queried, stepping closer and nervously tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear. She knew that Hiei wouldn't just slay her for no reason, but she had never really been alone with him, either. Plus he looked especially threatening with his hand absently resting on the hilt of his favored weapon- a katana.

Hiei continued to stare. Silence overcame her and she dropped her gaze in submission. "Why did you do it?" She was referring to his objection.

His face remained emotionless, like the features of a marble statue. "I think you know why."

Keiko's head snapped back up, and she glowered at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hiei."

The petite fire demon smirked, and he bowed his head to allow a soft chuckle to escape his lips. "If that _is_ true, than you _don't_ really love him, either."

She suddenly became overwhelmed with two very different emotions. One was confusion. What did he mean, she didn't really love him? The second emotion was more prominent, more extreme. She suddenly felt incredibly angry and irritated that he continued to go about telling everyone how they felt. He didn't even know her! They had probably never even talked at any point in the time period that he and Yusuke had worked together. And now suddenly he knew her better than she?

"What are you-" She started, shaking her head. But as she looked up to finish, she realized that the only thing that would reply was the fading storm. Hiei was gone.

"-talking about." Keiko sighed and sank hopelessly into the couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading If Only She Knew, and please drop us a review before you go! We always love to recieve feedback from our readers! 

**Regular Reviewers**: I updated! I hope you enjoy.

**Requiem of Silence**: I hope that this isn't cliche! I tried to make Hiei and Keiko's conversation realistic.

**Hyper Dude**: Ah, both Zelia and I are working on this together. Two different people, I assure you. We just agreed to post this on my account, in opposition to hers.

**Raining Petals:**Thanks for the praise! I hope this chapter makes you do more... um, squeeling.

**Kirei Kiane**: Y'know, it's starting to look like that might just be the case. I hope that you aren't still confused.

**Trans:** Heh, you know it! You haven't called me everyday, either! Well, I finally got it up, so enjoy!


End file.
